


Reliance

by junbunnie



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbunnie/pseuds/junbunnie
Summary: Junmyeon was just a humble guy fighting for a better life for himself and his family, Jongdae is none other than the Crown Prince. They weren't supposed to meet. Any of this should have happened.





	Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small Christmas gift, I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> I would like to dedicate to someone dearly. You were my muse and inspiration to this.
> 
> Merry Christmas Suchenists!

Kim Junmyeon, born on May 22nd of 1991 has always been that exemplary student. Ever since kid he has demonstrated great understanding of the world, achieving good grades in school he was able to join one of the most prestigious college in Korea, with pure merit. Kim Jongdae, born on September 21st of 1992 is none other than crown prince of Korea. Figuratively. The Parliament is the one in charge of the country. Jongdae was known as Prince Charming within the commoners, always showing his politeness in Royal events and great will in interviews. In theory, both guys wasn't supposed to meet, Junmyeon being born in a humble family couldn't reach Jongdae in his wildest dreams. It was never his intentions anyways. He just wanted to help their society advance in science and technology, that's what Junmyeon wanted. He wanted to use his intelligence to do something great to humanity. 

 

“Junmyeon?” A female voice was calling him inside their house, he very much well could recognise, was his mother. “Junmyeon! Can you please leave those things aside and have a breakfast with us?” His mom giggles as she entered his room. It was early, very early, and Junmyeon was already wearing some random shirt and pants that his mom was sure it was the first ones he found. “I'm coming mom, I just found some great search about human psychology!” He tells her excitedly. “My angel, it's your first day in college today and you are already studying before your class even starts!” she exclaims worried but proud of her son. “I know… Knowledge never takes breaks!” He smiles proudly and then gets up, placing a kiss on his mother cheek. “Let's go have breakfast, mom.” 

 

College for many young people is considered scary, it is the start of a new part of their lives, with new people who will be constantly living together and new topics they will be facing, not to mention the stress. But not for Junmyeon. He felt he was ready for it. He felt like he was waiting his whole life for that moment. His first day there went pretty well, soon enough he could meet his dorm-mate and find new friends who were different from him. He couldn't pick up why they  _were different_ , but honestly he didn't really tried to figure since it doesn't matter to him. It didn't take long for Junmyeon and his friends notice that  _something_  special was going on at the campus. Actually, someone special.

 

“I wonder why there is so much fuss here” His dorm-mate Kyungsoo complained out loud, he wore basic clothes, polo t-shirt and a dark jeans. At first he could look intimidating, he had Junmyeon and their friends now but still some people consider him antisocial or scary for some reason. Truth be told, spending just 10 minutes with him would prove that he is none of that, he is actually a funny normal guy just living his life. “Do you think the King is here to give us a warm welcome speech?”. That was Chanyeol talking. Kyungsoo had known the clumsy tall guy for quite a while, they have shared more secrets than the government can tell. Not only that, but they were close in that way. Didn’t take much time to Junmyeon realize, both of them just loved to be around each other. Honestly Junmyeon wasn’t used to that, being born in a humble family he had always focused on studying so he could get a better life to help his parents. In fact he had never even thought of being in love at all. “Yah, why would the King even bother to come see us?” Junmyeon replies rolling his eyes at the dumb question of his friend.

 

Impulsed by the curiosity, the group of friends made sure to step back a little from the many people gathered on the gate and only watched at distance whatever was happening. Not long after a big black car stopped in front of the gate, curious eyes were focused at the young man who came out of it. “No way…” Kyungsoo whispered to himself completely blown away. “That is….” Junmyeon started but wasn’t able to finish. Chanyeol, the tallest one, awfully, was confused no matter how much better view he had of the man thanks to his height. “I have no idea what is happening! Why no way-” The tallest was quickly interrupted as Kyungsoo hits him with his elbow. The man who so gracious walked out of the car was now passing in front of them. The three friends watched him walk in an awe. None other than the  _Crown Prince Of Korea_  is going to be studying in the same university as them.

 

Hours have passed since they saw the Prince and they still were trying to understand what was happening. “So it is like… The Prince is studying in the same as we, he is breathing the same air as we do?!” Chanyeol says still in shock to his friends inside a pub close to the campus. “Exactly… Did we really win in life to be sharing the campus with the Prince, or did the Prince lost in some point of life and now has to share the campus with losers like us?” Kyungsoo adds more questions before sipping his drink. “We definitely won in life, we worked hard to be here, none of us here is a loser.” Junmyeon tells them rather annoyed by that comment. “Then we must be happy! I just don’t understand how a Prince is going to live here with  _commoners_.” Kyungsoo replies back.

 

Junmyeon frowns involuntarily as he sips from his glass and after  tilts his head to side as he was thinking hard. “It is not the first time someone from the Royal Family attends college with other commoners and live with them. Many members of different Royal families have studied in boarding schools with commoners and during university, shared the dorms with more commoners. It is not an extraordinary thing.” He says looking away from his friends for a moment. “Woah. You are really good in this! Do you like studying this things Junmyeon-ah?” Chanyeol exclaimed clapping his hands. “It is nothing really, I just remember I read it once somewhere” Junmyeon says somehow uninterested.

 

Their first night celebrating their entrance in University ended soon, as much as they wanted to stay longer they knew they couldn’t be back at the dorm too drunk. Drunk they already were, they can’t lie. At least they need to keep their posture there. After hitting their bodies on the door as the three of the drunk men tried to walk in the same time inside the small door, they shared a loose laugh together and tried to walk inside again. And they bump into each other again, walking inside in the same time. “Dammit guys! The door got so much smaller!! What do we do?” Chanyeol says to them a little too loud. “Junmyeon first, I’ll go after him and Chanyeol is last”. Kyungsoo says letting Junmyeon walk in first. “Why am I the last?!!”

 

“Because you are too dumb Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo laughs about to walk in when he bumps into Chanyeol again. “What are you doing?! I said you last!” He looks at Chanyeol in a threatening way. “I’m proving I’m not dumb!” He other explained himself. “Oh really? How is that going?!” Kyungsoo replies sarcastically at him.

Junmyeon already inside the building listens to both arguing as he took a look inside the place. The main area had some couches and historical paintings on the wall, which catches his attention. For some reason he felt attached to it, he scanned them carefully having the sensation he had seen them before. He then suddenly hears a sound of door opening which makes him turn around and get his attention on a figure in the end of hall walking towards them. Junmyeon squinted his eyes, trying to see who that figure was but his drunk blurred vision couldn't help. Only when the figure was close enough to see his face Junmyeon widened his eyes and ran to his friends. “You dumb and dumber!! Stop being like that you- stay still.” At this moment Junmyeon pushed Chanyeol away and pulled Kyungsoo inside, and quickly pulls Chanyeol too. “The Prince is here, he is coming our direction, do freaking curtsy, quick!!!” Junmyeon tells them rushing and the three notice the Prince was already there and quickly curtsied. Little did Junmyeon know, Crown Prince Kim Jongdae was watching him and  _listening_  to everything Junmyeon did ever since he was looking at the painting. This later became one of the most embarrassing moments Junmyeon ever had. “Oh…” The Prince didn't know what to do. Although people had done it to him so many times, he would always get shy. “Don't need to curtsy! Please, don't need to do it. I’m guessing you weren't present on the dinning party?” The three men looked at each other confusedly. The truth was they were invited. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon weren't present when they were invited on the canteen table they shared earlier on the day, Chanyeol was supposed to tell them once they were back. “OH!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “I… forgot to tell you guys.. I knew I was forgetting something!” Junmyeon and Kyungsoo looked angrily at Chanyeol. “It is alright. Well, have a good night, friends ” Jongdae chuckles softly. 

 

•

 

“We are friends with the Prince!!” 

 

“We are not.” Junmyeon tiredly mumbles moving the ice bag from his forehead. “I can't believe this huge headache I’m having. It’s only the second day and we got wasted last night.” Kyungsoo slowly nods to his friends reaching over for a glass of water for him.

 

“Um excuse me, are you two going to ignore the fact that Prince Jongdae totally called us ‘friends’ last night?!” Chanyeol kept exclaiming. “Talk lowly and then we might stop ignoring you” Kyungsoo complain form the other side of the table. “That is called formality in designed places. Jongdae is here to study and have a little bit of a ‘normal’ life in university. He probably called us friends so he could have a conversation yet be polite, not necessarily that we immediately befriended the Crown Prince just by curtsying.” Junmyeon tells them still unimpressed with the talk.

 

“This can't be… You guys can't be this boring! I don't accept that you guys are this boring!” Chanyeol says getting up from their table and walks towards the food table. “Finally some peace.” Kyungsoo whispers to himself. “I feel like the world just became a peaceful place once again” Junmyeon adds. 

 

The boys haven't had a conversation with Prince Jongdae days after that occasion. There wasn't a specific reason for that, but learning afterall that curtsying to the prince in that moment was extremely embarrassing they tried to keep themselves away for pride reasons. They were drunk when they clumsy met the Prince, not really how someone wants to recognized.

Their paths did cross again, although. More specifically Junmyeon’s. Being the Crown Prince was tiring. Not only Jongdae was always being watched, he could not do anything by himself. He was never alone, either he would have a friend beside him or the security men. It was trying to find some privacy that him and Junmyeon met again.

 

The day had been extremely stressing for Jongdae. After breaking some of the Royal Family tradition and going to a different University and going for a different degree from what the family is used, the Queen asked for regular updates about Jongdae’s life. As if he wasn't being watched closely by the Royal House Security Guard, he had to deal with people trying to find a secret, or anything that could make a good headline. He was full of all that. After losing the Security Men somehow, Jongdae was searching for a room. Any room. He just wanted a break. Noticing a door open in the halls he quickly pushed pass it and close the door behind him. Finally  _alone_. 

 

A noise of chips falling into the floor followed by a couple more movements sounds brought him back to reality. It wasn't just any room he had ran into. It was Junmyeon’s dorm.

 

The man stood still in the corner of the room with widen eyes completely unsure of what to do. A thought came across his mind… Was Junmyeon… drunk? Did he accidentally  _slept_  on the  _Prince’s room_? “Uhm… Is there any misunderstanding here…? Am I in the wrong room-” Junmyeon questions the young Prince who immediately shook his head apologizing. “No,No! I’m the one who ran into your room-- I-- I actually just wanted some privacy-- you know from…” The prince trailed off unsure the commoner could understand him.

 

“from the eyes watching everything” Both of them said in union, making both of them surprised with each other. “Oh? You know how…”

 

“No I don't… I just imagined it was that” Junmyeon explains himself with a sad smile. “Right…” Silence fell into the room. None of them were sure of what to do, Junmyeon was thinking of all protocols they must be breaking, not to mention he was wearing  _his batman pajamas_  in front of the  _Crown Prince_. Jongdae’s eyes slowly scanned the room, unsure of what to say. “What is that?” Jongdae points to Junmyeon’s books and papers on top of his desk. “Ah, that.. It’s my research. It’s about human biology and behaviour.” Junmyeon explains as Jongdae slowly approached his things. “Is that the major you are taking?” 

 

“No, it is not. I’m just curious.” Junmyeon smiles shyly, Jongdae read quickly some parts of Junmyeon’s notes and he was already blown away. He was about to ask why he wasn't taking that major if he enjoyed that when his eyes glued to something else. “What about that?” He points to Junmyeon’s laptop that was still turned on with scenes of a tv show he was watching previously, before Jongdae getting inside. “That’s a show I’m watching, it is simple but I like how the stories are told and how the actors can adapt themselves so well to it” Junmyeon explains pointing out his favorite parts. “Oh so you study theatre?” 

 

“No I don't. I just love to notice the smallest things that some people can't see.” Junmyeon explains again before sitting on his bed. “I could never do something like that… It is considered waste of time by the Queen. The closest to ‘fun’ I ever had was practicing calligraphy or reading more and more books.” He tells Junmyeon in a saddening tone. Junmyeon did find those things fun. He would do a lot so he can become smarter and noble, but he couldn't tell Jongdae, he knew it wasn't what some people liked to do. He somehow understood what Jongdae felt,being watched all the time and expected to always be the greatest. But that never happened to him. No one ever  _told him_  what to do or  _watched over_  him all the time. He could only conclude it was about sympathy. “You can watch with me if you’d like a small distraction, it could help you distress.” He offers to him politely, Jongdae was still blown by the knowledge Junmyeon was showing out. He still wanted to know what’s his major but the show Junmyeon was watching did seem interesting to Jongdae, who soon joined Junmyeon sitting on the bed to watch one episode peacefully.

 

One episode turned out to be five. Both men were laughing at the monitor about the hilarious scenarios that the show pulled. 

 

“There is no way something like could possibly happen!” Jongdae exclaimed feeling a small tear in the side of his eye from so much laughter. “I’m telling you it's totally possible!! In fact it once happened to me! I waited all day long in a goddamn line to get my documents done and when it was my turn, the workers shift were over and I had to come back another day!” Junmyeon told Jongdae his tragic story still laughing and making Jongdae crack up even more. 

 

“I can’t believe!” Jongdae exclaimed to him. “Next time I’m going with you, there's no way they could do that to the Crown Prince!” He comments as the both finally started to calm down. It was funny, Junmyeon thought. It was almost like Jongdae was just like him. But different. He was the Crown Prince after all, Junmyeon was just a normal person.

 

Ever since that day in the dorm, it became a daily thing for Junmyeon and Jongdae hide inside Junmyeon’s room only to laugh and have some good time together watching tv shows and movies together. None was seeking for anything, it was just a convenient company. Junmyeon now had someone to binge-watch with and Jongdae had his moment of freedom, although after some visits to Junmyeon’s room the security men figured he was hiding there but since Junmyeon didn’t appear to be harmful, they let them be. 

 

It didn’t take long for Junmyeon’s friends figure out themselves as well. “So you are telling me you were keeping the Prince to yourself?! We are also his  _friends_  remember?!” Chanyeol kept asking Junmyeon rather upset that he didn’t get to spend time with Jongdae as well. “I already told you, he said he wanted privacy, and I wasn’t even supposed to know that. I was there because of pure lucky”

 

“Lucky? I mean it is our bedroom…” Kyungsoo trailed off slowly. Junmyeon sighed returning to his meal “He just want a empty room, our door happened to be open. He didn’t know I was in there, he probably wouldn’t walk in if he knew.”

 

“But what is happening between you?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s question made Junmyeon stare him for some moments as he was trying to read what he could possibly mean by that. “We are tv buddies?” Junmyeon replies to him still confused. “Come on, don’t tell me you don’t see how crazily  _handsome_  he is.” 

 

“I’m focused on the monitor not on his face.”

A truth gentleman. It was hard to deny Jongdae wasn’t handsome, because he is. The first time Junmyeon actually saw him in person when he got out of that black car was still a fresh memory for him. Jongdae was absolutely _stunning_. Not only he had great manners and a warm smile, but his face was perfectly sculpted by God Himself, probably. Junmyeon although, knew Jongdae had been watched ever since he was born, eyes were on him all that. Being those curious eyes, jealous eyes, surprised eyes, they were all focused on him. With that in mind Junmyeon would never really look at him for too long or stare his  _handsomeness_  although he wanted so bad.

 

*

 

For the following months Jongdae has been missing and coming back. Even if he was now in University, he still had to complete Royal tasks and be present on the Royal House. Alone again, Junmyeon watched movies in his room but something certainly felt odd. He missed Jongdae’s warm laugh, his presence there was definitely a mood booster for Junmyeon. He could have invited Kyungsoo or Chanyeol to watch with him for now but the two were busy with themselves. If Junmyeon didn’t know better he could say he was even experiencing a slight depression. Jongdae hasn’t been there with him for the first days of their live in campus, only the following days after he ran inside Junmyeon’s bedrooom, but in the first days Junmyeon hadn’t yet missed home as he was missing now. He would oftenly call home and hear his mother sweet laugh and advices on how to not be homesick, he loved hearing some of his dad lame jokes that he would inherit in the future. His life felt warmer and more colorful when he was talking to them. But unfortunately, they had to finish the call and things felt empty again.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol weren’t blind to it, they knew their friend was down. They tried to cheer him, watching some tv shows with him but they always had a hard time laughing. Kyungsoo wouldn't find the jokes funny and Chanyeol wouldn’t understand the jokes. Things got a little better when they met a  _new friend_. Jongin was a student of physical education in the University, they met after Kyungsoo suggested to Junmyeon find a sport he likes so he can distract himself from being homesick. He found himself enjoying swimming, he would meet with Jongin on the Mondays and Wednesdays to start training. More students were participating on the swimming class, Jongin was the teacher’s helper looking after the students and helping if they had any trouble fulfilling the tasks. Junmyeon was truly happy when he found out Jongin liked the same tv show Junmyeon was obsessed with, soon they began meeting everyday, talking about the plot and even staying up at night watching the show. 

 

“Ready? Set… Go!” The swimming coach shouted and the students quickly jumped into the water, swimming perfectly as they was told to, trying to be the first in the finish line. Junmyeon could really get used to this, he swam smoothly almost like has always done that in his life. He extended his arm and touched again the pool wall before getting his head out of the water to breathe freely. Only then Junmyeon noticed he was the first to finish, the others were considerably still behind him. “Junmyeon-ah! That was impressive!” Jongin chirped as he swam closer to the friend. “Have you ever swam before?” He asked and Junmyeon shook his head. “Never in my life” Junmyeon told him chuckling. “I’m guessing it was just lucky”

 

Weeks after Junmyeon joined the swimming practice, Jongdae was finally back at the campus. It was quite late in the afternoon so he thought of heading to Junmyeon’s room and surprising him, maybe they could watch some movie together. Once he was in the halls he stumbled across Kyungsoo who was leaving the dorms. “Oh Prince Jongdae, finally back!” Kyungsoo exclaimed quickly covering his mouth. “I mean-- Jongdae! No Prince for now, right?” He asks embarrassed while the other chuckled. “Yes, Jongdae it’s perfect, you can’t drop the ‘Prince’ part”. Jongdae smiled at him, noticing they really didn’t have much to talk. “Uhm.. I’m looking for Junmyeon have you seen him?” 

 

“Junmyeon? It’s monday… He is probably at the pool right now.” Kyungsoo tilted his head trying to think. “The pool? Does he swims?” The prince was now confused, perhaps that was Junmyeon’s major? Physical Education? “Yeah, it is something new, let’s say. Junmyeon was feeling homesick so he needed a distraction.” Jongdae nods in understanding. “Oh-- I probably said too much, that wasn’t really necessary was it-” 

 

“No, no it’s okay! I’m going to talk with him now, I hope he is better” Jongdae says before excusing himself and finding his way to the pool. He wasn't exactly keen of all departments blocks, so finding the pool in the campus he barely knew was hard. He felt the urge to call Junmyeon and ask for directions, feeling his heart ache for some reason he stared his phone in disbelief. Jongdae had never asked for Junmyeon’s phone number. They don't have anything to communicate, they were unreachable. Why Jongdae felt triggered by it? It was like a invisible line was made between them but they can't see or touch. They can't do anything. Not wanting to get lost or worst, Jongdae calls the security men who successfully showed him the way to the pool. ‘I’m not going to forget next time’ he thought. 

 

When Jongdae entered the place, there wasn't many people. In fact he could only see two figures at afar. He couldn't figure out who those were, they were inside the pool wearing swimming caps and goggles. Soon they noticed Jongdae’s presence, quickly getting out of the water. “Jongdae!” A familiar voice called for him, one man walked towards him taking off the goggles. “I didn't know you were back already!” Junmyeon was smiling widely, making Jongdae smile along. He had noticed Junmyeon’s smile was beautiful, but that day especially, it was brighter. “Junmyeon! Yes, yes I’m done with all Royal tasks, I wanted to surprise you and your friend told me you are here” Jongdae explains only now noticing Junmyeon was wearing swimming suits. Therefore he was shirtless. He couldn't help anymore, he was staring at Junmyeon for a while now, feeling his cheeks suddenly get warmer. Junmyeon took a while to remember  _how he was_. “Ohh my Gosh” He said embarrassed “I’m pretty sure I’m breaking some protocols right now-- I mean it is not a common thing to me in the presence of a Prince-- you know, half naked.” Junmyeon laughs even more embarrassed.

 

“Ah- Well-- yeah-- but my cousins doesn't even bother to dress up in the House sometimes! I-I guess it’s fine-- We are close in the end-- Right?” Jongdae himself gets shy and he laughs awkwardly between his sentences. “Ye-Yeah, close.We are close now.” He nods not realizing someone walking behind him and dropping a bathrobe around his shoulders and then stood by his side. “It is an honor to have you here, Jongdae. Excuse us from not being properly dressed for your encounter” Jongin offered a kind smile as he also wore now a bathrobe similar to Junmyeon’s. “That's no problem, I wanted to surprise Junmyeon but I didn't know he was busy with more people, so really my bad” He says politely and silence falls in the pool area. “I… Think I’ll be changing right now, Uh Jongin, thank you for your help.” Junmyeon says turning to Jonging and then back to Jongdae. “I’ll change and we can have that marathon you are seeking” Junmyeon smiled excusing himself and heading to the bathroom.

 

Jongdae never told him he wanted a marathon. He did want but he had come that day to see Junmyeon. It was like he could read Jongdae well. He couldn't deny. Jongdae was more than happy to spend time with Junmyeon. 

 

Later the same day, Jongdae and Junmyeon were watching a movie together. Junmyeon could not believe Jongdae has never watched 500 Days Of Summer. “But wait, they don't end up together?!” He complains as he screen goes black. “That’s life…. Not everything is a fairytales” Junmyeon replies laughing at his friend. “But.. but… I only know fairytales!” Jongdae pouts to him “Why did we watch this movie if they don't end up together?!! What's the fun?!” 

 

Junmyeon smiles softly at Jongdae and gently caresses his knee. “It happens, it happens… You can make your own happy ending. You can do it with your life!”. Perhaps that was a bad move, Jongdae chuckled but in a sad tone. “You are right… Maybe I can still have a happy ending” He looks at Junmyeon thinking of something. “You’re young Jongdae. You have a lifetime ahead. I’m not sure what the Royal Family tells you but it is  _worth fighting for what you love_.” For the first time in his life, Jongdae felt safe, he felt like what Junmyeon was saying was genuinely true. He haven't noticed until it was too late that Jongdae was staring at Junmyeon again. The other did exchange looks, he didn't want to, he didn't want Jongdae to feel watched but he couldn't help. Both felt their cheeks their cheek getting red, trying to look away from each other for a moment. “Junmyeon… Can you give your phone number? I like talking to you… And you know sometimes when I have tasks to do--” Junmyeon smiled picking up his phone to get the number. “It feels lonely.” They said in union once again. Jongdae picked his own phone and gives to Junmyeon to type. 

 

“Kyungsoo told me you were homesick.” Jongdae whispers as the other typed the number. “I want to let you know… You can call and text me as well, if you feel lonely. We can help each other.” Junmyeon bit his bottom lip slightly as he smiled, he was happy Jongdae  and him were having a comfortable moment. They knew it was honest, they knew they could trust each other.

 

The following days they kept seeing each other, and texting during night until one of them falls asleep. When the holidays came Junmyeon and Jongdae parted ways once again. Junmyeon visited his parents house, while Jongdae went back to the Royal House, more and more events were happening to the end of the year that needed Jongdae’s presence. The activities were tiring to Jongdae, he must maintain certain posture, give long flawless speeches and be the ‘perfect Prince’ to Korea. 

 

During the night, instead of sleeping Jongdae enjoyed texting or calling Junmyeon. It brought peace to him, Jongdae felt like Junmyeon knew what to say to him, he knew how to make him comfortable.

 

“Jongdae-yah… Don't sleep too late. Your voice sounds so tired”

 

“I’m going to sleep soon, I promise I just want to be with you a little more. Your voice is soothing, it helps me relax”

 

“Hmm alright. I’m just worried since you’ve been having working so hard. Are you healthy?”

 

“It is okay… This House is full of food, you can literally eat like a King.”

 

The moment later was silent. Jongdae felt he was bragging himself. 

 

“You are unbelievable” Junmyeon laughs and Jongdae finally feel relieved. “Well that's halfway done, don't forget to sleep, you do need to rest.” Jongdae could imagine Junmyeon smile on his phone. “I’ll leave you to rest now, your majesty.” 

 

“Don't call me that… I hate it”

 

“I’m joking. But please rest, alright?”

 

“Alright…”

 

“Do you promise the moment I hung up the phone you’ll try to sleep?”

 

“I promise”

 

“Good night Jongdae. If you can't sleep call me again.”

 

“I will. Good night Junmyeon.”

 

25 minutes later Jongdae calls Junmyeon again. They pulled a full night.

 

•

 

“So you are basically dating?” Jongin asks as Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol talked about their holidays in the usual pub they go to next to the campus. It was a chilly afternoon, they had finished their first day back to classes and all what they really wanted to do now is drink and relax again. “It-- It is not like that…” Junmyeon tells them shyly. “Why not? It sounds like so, you have night dates together watching movies, you talk all night long…. it sounds like dating to me too.” Kyungsoo tells Junmyeon wiggling his eyebrows in the end. “I don't think so” Junmyeon simply replies.

 

“Junmyeon-ah you can't deny forever, you spend a good time with him, you have fun with him and even when he wasn't here you felt ‘homesick’. We know it wasn't only that” Chanyeol explains to him carefully leaning forward on their table. “It is not hard to admit.”

 

“Fine, we do all that, it doesn't mean anything.” He simply says. “You know you can't hold yourself like that, it's not healthy. It won't hurt, I think you guys fit well.” Kyungsoo says soothly to Junmyeon.

 

“I…” Junmyeon takes a deep breathe in and closes his eyes. “I can't feel like that. I can't be in love with him. He’s going to be the King of our country. I am just another person. And a male. How do you think people would react to that? I won't trick myself into thinking that in some way, in a  _magical_  way it would be okay. It won't be okay, I know the ending of this story and it will only hurt not only me, but him. He deserves a happy ending, he deserves to feel joy, not of fear of whatever could people do or say.” Junmyeon confesses all in once before he sipped his drink, he didn't realize when but tears were already forming in the corner of his eyes. 

 

“That's  _selfish_.” It was all what Junmyeon heard after it.

 

It was naive of him taking a decision for them both. It wasn't only about him, it was about Jongdae as well. He didn't know what Jongdae thought of that, he didn't know what Jongdae felt about that. 

 

Until a specific afternoon.

 

As traditional Jongdae and Junmyeon were watching some comedy movie at the bedroom. Every romantic ish scene in the movie made Junmyeon shift awkwardly on the bed. To this point he couldn't help anymore, as much as he didn't want to be in love, he was. He tried to distract himself, focus on the monitor and nothing else. The awkward situation was noticed by Jongdae who worriedly was paying attention to Junmyeon. “Are you feeling alright? You are so serious.. And you feel hot. I mean physically hot” Jongdae tells him placing his palm on Junmyeon's forehead, making the other jump at the unexpected touch. “I-- I am alright… I was just thinking” Jongdae frowned a little moving his hand from Junmyeon’s forehead, it wasn't fever like hot. “Thinking about what?” He asks leaning a little.

 

“N-nothing”. Jongdae then let up a small laugh. “Who could you be thinking of nothing that serious? You know you can trust me.” Jongdae tells him moving his hand to Junmyeon shoulder. The other was now starting to swear, what he was going to tell Jongdae? Could he even lie to him at all? “It is stupid” He mumbles in response. “It can't be stupid. You are so smart I’m pretty sure no stupidity is inside of your mind” Jongdae smiles softly now placing his other hand on Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon didn't know what to say now. He kept looking at Jongdae and looking away once he noticed he was staring. 

 

“Could you look at me?” Jongdae asks softly. “It's tiring. Your eyes are everywhere but me. Why?” he keeps asking. Junmyeon took a deep breathe in trying to pick up his words and focus his view to Jongdae. “There are too much eyes looking at you for all your life. You need your break, you need your privacy.” Junmyeon tries to explain. “But what if I only want your eyes on me?” 

 

With that Junmyeon was taken back. What did he mean by that? What was him supposed to do? Jongdae actually wanted  _him_? His mind travelled back to the day he confessed all those things to his friends at the pub. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t fall in love. He can't-- 

 

Junmyeon’s mind went blank. 

 

Everything felt numb.

 

His brain couldn't register what was going anymore.

 

 

Jongdae, almost like he could hear Junmyeon’s thoughts, silenced all of his inners voices.  _Jongdae was kissing him_. 

 

With a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s head pulling him closer and another still on his chest, Jongdae slowly moved his lips as kissed Junmyeon. It was gentle, it was soft, it was in their own time. As for Junmyeon’s first response to it he slowly placed both hands on Jongdae’s waist, parting his lips and finally kissing back. 

 

He held the Prince as if he was made of Porcelain. One of Junmyeon’s hands traveled up towards his face, cupping and caressing Jongdae’s cheek as soft as the kiss felt like. 

 

After some moments of caressing each other, they pulled back. Both looking at each other eyes, as if they communicated through them. 

 

“Please don't leave me”

 

Jongdae whispered to Junmyeon tearing up. Both were aware of the situation. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. They knew they will have to fight for it. But they will.

 

“Never.”

 

Junmyeon smiled at him faintly brushing his thumb on the corner of Jongdae’s eyes were he had tears ready to roll over his cheeks. Jongdae held Junmyeon tightly. Junmyeon also held Jongdae tightly. 

 

They fell asleep just like that, that night. Holding into each other like their lives depended on that. 

 

•

 

Having a secret relationship wasn't easy. The people from the Royal Family are usually advised to keep their relationships a secret until it gets strong or they are ready to engage. But being in a secret gay relationship with someone from the Royal Family was infinitely harder. They didn't plan to tell anyone from their families, and they didn't. At first. 

 

It was impossible that someday in their lives their family would find out. In the end Jongdae was going to be the King of their country. They did manage to keep it down for a good amount of time. Their relationship grew and they became even more closer to each other. 

 

There was days that Jongdae could barely talk with Junmyeon, although. Days that he was told to do so many tasks and speeches that he would leave the dorms by morning and only come back late at night. In those days Junmyeon could barely sleep. He would try to stay awake waiting for Jongdae to come, so they snuggle into each other arms and have their moment together, even if they asleep during the whole time. 

 

While Jongdae was going what he had to, Junmyeon was focused on his studies. That's why he was in University for the first place. He has also improved his swimming skills ever since he had started, participating in some competitions inside the University and later was invited for the official University Swimming Team. Jongdae was proud of him. It was healthy and Junmyeon would practice to become stronger and, as they joke, be Jongdae private Security Man. The only thing that made Jongdae upset was that he wasn't the only one able to see Junmyeon’s abs. He even had a fan club now, girls who freaked about every time they saw Junmyeon practicing.

 

“Think that it will help my abs me as extraordinary as they are!” Junmyeon would joke. “If I have stronger abs I can do more amazing tricks for you!”

 

“It isn't fair!!” Jongdae would still complain and pout the adorable way he did. “You get to be all strong and get extraordinary abs but what about me?? My abs aren't all that!” 

 

“Come on,  _Dae_. You know I love your abs, it's not like anything would change my mind about that! They are yours and I love how they are. You don't need to change anything about it! You already are strong down there! You know how I'm the only one how can certainly affirm that!” Junmyeon smiles at him winking as the finished talking. 

 

“ _Myeon_ , you are a big sweet talker.” 

 

As time passed by, one of the most frightening moments to many men in South Korea is the obligatory enlistment for the army. Jongdae and Junmyeon  _had_  talked about it. Junmyeon was slightly older than Jongdae, which means he would have to go first. 

 

They were a few months away from the date he was supposed to enlist. Being in army is one of the biggest honors that a commoner could do for the country. Junmyeon saw it as an opportunity. Absolutely no one apart from their small circle of friends knew about their relationship, but soon or later they would have to announce it. If Junmyeon could prove his loyalty for the country, if Junmyeon could be outstanding in that, maybe,  _maybe_  he could have that in his side.

 

After attending classes in the morning, practicing with the Swimming Team, Junmyeon would go to the dorm and study about the army. He wanted to know everything about it. He needed to be ready, he needed to show he was the _right one_  for Jongdae. 

 

Jongdae by the other side kept company to Junmyeon as he studied. He watched him read endless books and even helped him memorizing some of the important things he needed to remember while in the army. It hurts him. It hurts him that he won't we his boyfriend for so long. It hurts that he probably won't be able to visit without creating suspicion. 

 

Weeks prior to the enlistment day, Jongdae was called for official tasks. The Royal Family was going to inaugurate a new historical museum at the city. Luckily Jongdae could invite some of his friends, being them Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin included. Jongdae and Junmyeon exchanged looks from afar. Junmyeon was proud of his boyfriend, he watched his speeches for afar, he watched as Jongdae walked between the sea of people welcoming them and having a quick talk. Both smiled widely as Jongdae walked closer to their group and had a small talk themselves. Unfortunately he couldn't touch Junmyeon. He couldn't kiss Junmyeon. He could only watch him and talk as _friends_. 

 

After it Jongdae’s schedule was still hectic, Junmyeon was afraid he wouldn't be there with him when Junmyeon enlists. They would text during the day so they keep up with each other. Jongdae felt terribly sad that the days him and Junmyeon had planned to spend together before the enlistment were like that. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to be with him.  _He needed him_.

 

On the day Junmyeon is supposed to enlist, Jongdae manages to get to the campus in time and help Junmyeon organizing his things. The atmosphere felt cold, both of them didn't want this to happen, they wished they could stop time. But they couldn't. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here in your last days… I feel terrible. It was supposed to be  _our_  days together” Jongdae trails off as the picks one of Junmyeon’s shirt from the drawer and packs inside the bag. Junmyeon noticed the sad tone he had, and he hated to see Jongdae sad. “It wasn’t your fault. I felt your presence with me, the same I’ll feel in the army too. It is a strong endless love energy.” Junmyeon wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist back hugging him. A smile slowly appeared on Jongdae’s face with the hug from his lover. He kept organising and nicely folding Junmyeon’s shirt until he held the last one. “It is the last…” Jongdae whispered. He recognised that shirt, it was the same one Junmyeon wore when they first met. Jongdae brought the shirt close to his face smelling it. “It smells like you” he told Junmyeon who giggled from behind him before placing a kiss on the Prince’s cheek. “Stay with it. Have something that will remind you of me.” 

 

Tears were now rolling Jongdae’s cheeks. He turned to Junmyeon with the shirt still in his hands and hugged him. Soon enough both were a sobbing mess. They held into each other tightly as if they were never letting the other go.

 

“Don’t go”

 

“I can’t, Dae”

 

“You said… You said you would never leave me”

 

“And I won’t… I will be back for you. I want to spend my life with you.” Junmyeon’s weak voice kept telling Jongdae. He wished he could stay. “Look at me” Junmyeon whispered softly cupping Jongdae’s cheek with his hands. “We will be together again soon. It is a promise. I will come back for you.” Jongdae slowly nodded his head placing his hands on top of Junmyeon’s. “I love you.”

 

Jongdae sniffed harshly, definitely something forbidden by the Royal Protocols but he couldn’t care less. It was their first time saying ‘I love you’s. It was the first time someone meant it in a real honest way to Jongdae. It was Junmyeon’s first time ever saying to any lover.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I have something for you…” Junmyeon tells him. “It is not much. It is rather silly.”

 

“I told you before nothing inside your head can be silly.”

 

Junmyeon chuckles messily at the memory and pulls something from his pocket. “I have read army rules. I want something to remember you. Apparently… You can use two rings of good taste..” He kept interrupting himself as he sniffed. “Mom gave me one to remember home.” He said showing up the newly bought ring still in the box. “The second one, I want to be ours.” He said opening up a second division of the small box showing two promise rings. “It is something small, but I want to feel your presence somehow… It is not like engagement or anything, I made sure to get different ones. That won’t get anyone’s attention and that won’t bring you any problem.”

 

By the end of Junmyeon’s speech Jongdae was trying not to drown in his own tears. “You are perfect. In every sense.” He said before crying again, Junmyeon smiled softly at him holding Jongdae’s wrist gently. “Can I?” he asks as Jongdae nods quickly. Junmyeon slips the ring into Jongdae’s index finger, gaining a confused expression from his boyfriend. “What? I told you it won’t catch anyone’s attention. Don’t you think if we wear in the ring finger it’s too obvious?” Both of them share a small laugh before Jongdae gets the other ring and slips into Junmyeon index finger as well.

 

“You are crazy. I love it” Jongdae tells him. 

 

“I know. Let's say it's my charm” Junmyeon replies before sealing their lips. 

 

 

•

 

Army days weren't exactly treating Junmyeon well. Months into it, he had already made friends that he felt comfortable with, but army is mentally and physically tiring. He haven’t been able to talk to Jongdae at all, the closer to it was watching him in the news whenever he had an event to attend. Junmyeon would smile to himself noticing the ring he gave on Jongdae’s finger, just like he had put. Jongdae still thinks of him.

 

It was a silly thought of Junmyeon that Jongdae could meet someone else while he was away, but he couldn't help. Everyone wanted to have their sweet moment with the future King. Junmyeon tried to not think too much of it, and actually he couldn’t. Not longer after their small breaks at the army they had to be back in action. 

 

“Junmyeon-ah. We gotta go.” Junmyeon’s newest friend Minseok patted his back walking towards the fields once again, with their still dirty boots from the last mission they had.

 

As for Jongdae, he still attended University and occasionally met with Junmyeon’s friends. Something about them booster his mood, perhaps could it be of the memories he had with Junmyeon and them. He remembers well when they decided to tell Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Jongin about their relationship, they had to tell in a private place but as soon as they knew, they dragged both Jongdae and Junmyeon into the pub they usually go to and had a small party. 

 

Royal events were still happening a lot in Jongdae’s schedule. There were times that he felt lonely, he would even pick up his phone and dial Junmyeon’s phone, but then he would remember. Junmyeon didn’t have his phone. He was in army. The ring on his index finger made him remember Junmyeon, he wondered if he really could wear, if he didn’t lose in one of the missions, if someone didn’t make him take off… Oh Gosh, Junmyeon is clumsy what if he lost his index finger-- It was absurd,  but Jongdae cared. He just wanted to hear something,  _anything_ , from Junmyeon.

 

Months later, every newspaper headline were announcing: ‘Prince Kim Jongdae to join Army this November'. He could swear he shivers every time someone mentions. Jongdae hoped he could be in the same unit as Junmyeon, he _prayed_. Junmyeon’s friends back at the campus helped Jongdae get ready for Army and even gave him a party before he goes. Chanyeol was joining army as well, Kyungsoo was devastated, he would cling on Chanyeol and cry out with him just like Jongdae himself and Junmyeon did months before. It made him miss Junmyeon even more. 

 

For his entrance in the army, Jongdae directed himself there as any normal person would do. He insisted that way. Many people were present to what their future King join the army. There was flowers and banners giving him strength and protection. _Only if Junmyeon could get it too_.

 

Lined up inside the army fields already, some of the seniors who had previous joined the army were there to welcome the new people. It was his chance. If Junmyeon was in the same unit as him, he must be there. Jongdae’s eyes traveled everywhere searching for the face he so well knew.  _Nothing so far_. He didn't lose hope he kept searching before the speech started but didn't see him. 

 

The speech was rather boring. He could never admit it to anyone except Junmyeon. Not realizing he wasn't paying attention, his attention was caught by two men walking into the crowd late. One of them were helping the other who was limping, it seems like he was hurt from some mission they might’ve had. His arm was around the other next as a form of supporting himself, both their heads were down, carefully watching their steps. When both got settled they looked towards the newcomers and Jongdae's heart froze.  _Junmyeon was hurt_. 

 

Although they couldn't talk to each other, their eyes met in mid of so many people. Junmyeon had anapologising look, Jongdae was sure he was apologising for being hurt. It wasn't his fault. It happens. Jongdae’s eyes were trying to tell him that and somehow Junmyeon understood. 

 

During their period at army, it was hard for them to meet. Even if they did they talked in a militar tone, no feelings could be sensed. The hugs and kisses they before shared, became hand shakes and nods. At least it was something. 

 

The ankle Junmyeon had hurt slowly started to heal again. He still needed to visit the army infirmary to make sure it was all controlled. But truth be told, Junmyeon’s ankle was never the same after it, even before after he left army he could feel the pain occasionally.

 

Jongdae was treated as an equal. No one treated him with authority or anyhow different from a regular newcomer recruit. Chanyeol was enlisted with him, helping Jongdae take care of Junmyeon and help figure ways of them to have conversations, even the smallest.

 

•

 

The day Junmyeon was discharged from army was glorious. He felt it was glorious. He had received great merit and honors throughout his time there and he was proud of his journey there, even if it caused his ankle injury. He said his goodbyes to his colleges in army and to the juniors. When Junmyeon was in front of Jongdae for his goodbye, he had to hold back tears.

 

Jongdae was different. He was wearing army clothes, perfectly fit on him, his Prince-like curled hair was gone. All men must shave their hair when they enter the army. He missed it. He missed running his fingers through Jongdae’s hair as he fell asleep and now… Jongdae doesn't even have hair. Junmyeon chuckled softly as he thought that, someday he would tell Jongdae that. “Please take care. Army is a challenge we all must go through. Sometimes it doesn't treat us that well…” He said looking at his ankle as a hint then looked back the man. “But it will be worth. We still have a life after it, where everything will slowly be back to normal.” Junmyeon tells Jongdae in a neutral way if someone else heard, but he definitely meant that to Jongdae in a way they only knew.

 

“Please take care of yourself too once you are out there. Go back into your normal life and forget about army and any other bad thoughts. Things will be alright.” Jongdae tells him.

 

“I’m fine. I will continue to treat the injury so it heals completely. I wait patiently to hear the news you were also discharged.”

 

With that Junmyeon moved on to the person next to Jongdae, Chanyeol. He gave a handshake and gave him good wishes, indirectly telling him he would be taking care of Kyungsoo, expecting him to take care of Jongdae as well.

 

_Junmyeon was free from Army._

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae were discharged only months after that day. Waiting outside for Jongdae were many people once again, with flowers and banners. Jongdae walked outside politely bowing and posing for the press pictures, before thanking everyone. For his own surprise, close to the gate, holding a big bouquet of flowers stood Junmyeon. Cheering and clapping for future King of South Korea, Kim Jongdae. 

 

Their lives began to be as they were before army soon enough. Junmyeon and Jongdae were still studying in the same campus as their friends, they would sneak into Junmyeon’s room to spend time together just feeling each other. Kisses here, hugs here, a light stroke there, cuddles over there. Life seemed to be back, happiness seemed to be back. And most importantly there were back in each other's arms.

 

Moving forward into this story, Jongdae and Junmyeon were in their Senior Years. It was finally their last year in University and after many months of tests and stress over their thesis, it was finally time for them to have a break from all that. Minseok was also finishing his delayed, was also invited to join Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Junmyeon to a trip to the mountains. It was going to be a fine holiday close to the snow where they could just enjoy themselves. They made sure it was a remote place with some privacy so that Junmyeon and Jongdae could be more free. 

 

The friends had rented a special van for this trip so that everyone could fit (Jongdae’s Security Men needed to go with them as well). The friends, at first, thought it was weird but the men never talked and mainly just watched Jongdae. Which unfortunately to Junmyeon and Jongdae, they had to keep distance.

 

Their relationship was stronger than ever, they felt comfortable and happy with each other. But something in Jongdae’s subconscient was bothering him, and Junmyeon felt it. He even probably  _knows_  what that is about. Around the age Jongdae was getting close to is when most of his Royal relatives got married. It is not that he doesn’t want to marry Junmyeon, it is the exact opposite, he  _wants_  to marry Junmyeon. But how everyone else was going to take it was the true drama.

 

After they reached the place, the room distribution was in duos. No one really knew about that detail, except Jongin who was in charge of booking the rooms. Everyone turned to him while he smiled mischievously. “How could that happen?” He asks innocently. 

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Jongdae, Minseok and Jongin and Security Men, each in one room. It was extremely well played, no chances of changing or adding extra beds in any room. The situation was partly okay to Jongdae’s security, his bodyguards knew Junmyeon and  how they spend good part of their time together “studying”.

 

All boys headed to their bedrooms, when Junmyeon walked inside their bedroom immediately threw himself onto the bed. Jongdae who followed him in after talking to the security men and locking their door, laughs at his boyfriend thrown on the bed and crawls on the bed to lay by his side. “Are you tired?” Jongdae asks brushing Junmyeon’s bangs away from his eyes. “No…”

 

“You know your body tells me something else. Your ankle? Is it hurting?” Jongdae asks as Junmyeon slowly closed his eyes involuntarily. “It doesn’t hurt…. Too much.” He whispered sleepily. Those were some of those moments that Jongdae reflected how much he appreciated Junmyeon. He couldn’t lie to him, Junmyeon wasn’t able to lie at all, he would always hint he was lying to Jongdae. 

 

“Please rest now… It was a long journey.” Jongdae tells him pulling the older close to his chest. “I love you. You are truly wonderful” 

 

“Iloveyoutoo” Junmyeon says in a single whisper before he drifts off just like that in Jongdae's arms. 

 

It had been half an hour since Junmyeon fell asleep and yet Jongdae was fully awake. Maybe he still had much to think, maybe he should organize his thoughts better. “I want to spend my entire life with you…” He whispered to Junmyeon who was still in deep sleep. “I want to have you all by myself… I want to hold your hand until we get very old… I want to marry you.” Jongdae stops feeling himself tearing up. “But I don't know how. I don't want you to suffer, I don't want you to be chased and rumoured about bad things you never did… I'm scared that it happens with you. I hate that I was born like this. I hate my title. Why can't I be like the others… ” He sniffed hugging the other tighter. 

 

Jongdae gets surprised when Junmyeon hugs him  _back_. Could he be listening to everything Jongdae said? His heart immediately raced up. He wanted to tell Junmyeon all that but not in that moment. He quickly thinks of a way to find out rather he was awake or not. “Junmyeon? I have chips….” He said offering knowing how his boyfriend loved chips, he would never turn down. 

 

No response. Junmyeon was definitely asleep. Jongdae sighed relieved and tried closing his eyes to sleep now. 

 

In the next morning Junmyeon woke up first. A damn ray of light from outside was landing right on his face causing him to wake up. He stretched himself lazily before turning to the person sleeping next to him, Jongdae seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His arms was still tightly wrapped around Junmyeon. Such a gentleman. Junmyeon slowly caressed Jongdae’s chest, gaining a soft sleepy smile from him. “You seem to be in such peace” Junmyeon comments to himself while the other kept sleeping. He noticed Jongdae looked tired although, he couldn't blame Junmyeon could not imagine what Jongdae has gone through his life and what kind of stuff he has done as a royalty but it was definitely tiring. Junmyeon touched Jongdae’s cheek and it felt puffy and… wet? Has Jongdae been crying? Junmyeon chose not waking him up, instead watch Jongdae sleep peacefully until he wakes up by himself. 

 

•

 

Later on that day they had their first group activity, learning how to ski. Chanyeol stood there trying not to slip over and fall butt first but no one could avoid, no wonder he was the clumsy of them all. Junmyeon had his cheeks red and hurting from laughing at his friend along with the others. Although their various and consequently tries most of the group gave up learning how to ski and was just playing with each other in the snow, throwing snowballs and giggling.

 

“Watch out!!” Junmyeon shouted to Minseok who miserably couldn't defend himself and got hit by it. “Woaah I had your back during the whole army period and it is like this that you thank me?? This is called being a traitor!!” Minseok laughs throwing a snowball back to Junmyeon, who beautifully avoided it by running to the other side of the area. A snowball still hit him right in the face when he thought he was alone, Junmyeon scanned the place and didn't see how dared to done that to him. A very familiar laugh has heard suddenly, Jongdae was hiding right next to Junmyeon and he didn't even noticed.

 

“You didn't even see where it came from!!!” The Prince laughed out loud clapping his hands. “How could you do this to me? I thought we were together!” Junmyeon dramatically told him.

 

“See how it hurts?!” Minseok shouted from distance barely keeping himself standing as he laughs.

 

Soon enough everyone started to calm down and went outside their hotel to warm up. The friends were together in one of the private living rooms with blankets and hot chocolate to keep them warm and a nice fireplace in front of the group. Jongdae’s Security were outside, so they could have some moments of freedom between the friends. “I’ll miss this.” Jongin suddenly said catching the attention of everyone. “This is our first day here Jongin” Minseok says confusedly. “Not this, this. This as in us…” He say motioning to the whole group. “After we are back in town we will be getting our results and graduate after. But how's going to be like? Will we keep seeing each other? Look Jongdae for example, who will believe me when I tell the Royal Guards I’m friends with the future King?” Jongin sighed sadly, looking down at this on cup of hot chocolate. 

 

Junmyeon could feel that made Jongdae uncomfortable, to remember he is not like one of them. That he has a greater destiny he can't avoid. Junmyeon held Jongdae's hand squishing it a little, trying to send him positive thoughts. And it was successful. When Jongdae felt his touch he reminded himself of taking a deep breathe in and not think of that now, he was sure Jongin didn't mean to make him nervous. The room fell in silence. Junmyeon and Jongdae were in their little telepathy world reassuring to each other it was okay. 

 

“I want you guys to visit me.” Jongdae says after some time. “I need you guys there as well, you make me feel human, I don't want to lose it. Promise to visit, promise to keep contact so you can get inside easily.” 

 

The friends suddenly realize that was a sensitive topic to Jongdae. They nodded in understanding and promised to do so. “I’m sorry Jongdae… I didn't mean like that or you know make you think of…” Jongin started and Jongdae just shook his head chuckling.

 

“It's okay, it is going to happen soon or later” Jongdae says squishing Junmyeon’s hand this time. It was becoming late and one by one the friends were leaving the living room and saying goodbyes, until there was only Jongdae and Junmyeon there. 

 

Jongdae had his eyes fixed on the fireplace. His head still was working like crazy in his own thoughts and ideas, it was like it never had a break. Junmyeon was worried, he slowly pulled Jongdae hand close to his face so he could kiss the back of his hand gently trying to wake him up of whatever daydream he was having.

 

Jongdae blinked his eyes a couple of times before smiling shyly and turning to Junmyeon. “You look worried…” Junmyeon comments in a soft tone. 

 

“Just thinking” 

 

“About what?”

 

“You”

 

It was Junmyeon’s turn to feel smile shyly. He tried reading Jongdae’s expression but he couldn't quite pick up what was that about. He felt a hand touching his cheek, Jongdae was caressing his face gently, in a way only Jongdae knew. “I love you.” Jongdae whispered before cupping Junmyeon’s face with both hands and kisses his forehead. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Jongdae smiled at that. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of what he was about to do. “I didn't plan this through… I didn't mean to do it right away but this place is so perfect you are so perfect” He began. Junmyeon tilted his head confusedly. “Royal People, especially the ones directly in the line of the throne, are pressured to get married around my age. I have heard that a few times recently from the different events and people I’ve been meeting with in my tasks. I know that… this is complicated. Very complicated in many levels, but I want to- no, I need you by my side. But I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are you I’m sure you’ve heard how things works in the Royal Family. I want to marry you, Junmyeon. I don't see myself with anyone else but you. People have tried to present me to different people, different  _women_  thinking I’m single but I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything at all, and all I think about is you.” Jongdae stopped to take a breathe in, he felt tears running down his cheeks and he could see them running down Junmyeon’s as well. “I don't want you to suffer. But I want to fight for us. Would you be able to fight this with me?” 

 

Junmyeon was a terrible mess right now, he was crying and it begun to mix with a even messier hiccups. He was having his hand on top of Jongdae’s on his face squishing them slightly, since at this point he didn't have that much strength anymore. “J-Jongdae… 5 years ago I decided to-to fight for us. I’ve been studying I’ve been working hard for us to have our own life. I  _am_  able to fight this. We are. We just need to find our own way.” Junmyeon replies him shaking and sobbing terribly, he wasn't afraid of Jongdae seeing him like that, perhaps in the beginning since his face gets very puffy and red, but now he knows Jongdae would want to be there for him when he felt like that. 

 

“I got a small thing… It isn't the Royal jewelry or anything like that… I got this just in case.” He said taking out of his jacket pocket a small silver ring. it had a few white stones only. “Will you marry me?” 

 

Junmyeon opened his mouth in pure awe, never in his wildest dreams he would have thought of what was happening right now right there. He immediately pulled Jongdae into tight hug. “Yes. yes. yes. yes. How many times you’d like to hear that.” Junmyeon whispered in his ear.

 

•

 

After returning to town, all students were back in the campus coming back from their holidays. The morning was extra chilly, students were wearing snow jackets and making sure to walk everywhere with a cup of coffee or hot chocolate. The results were supposed to be announced that day, so naturally the campus was hectic. Great news could be heard every side of the campus, including a very well know pub.

 

“We did it!!!” Chanyeol exclaimed opening a bottle of champagne and pouring into six fancy glasses.

 

Chanyeol had successfully claimed his degree with great GPA grades. 

 

Kyungsoo had successfully gained his degree easily, base on focus and studying hard.

 

Jongin had successfully been invited to work as a new teacher in the department of Physical Education of the campus after showing extraordinary results in helping his coach in the Swimming Team. 

 

Minseok had successfully completed his long education journey with exemplary GPA grades and it’s already looking for another graduation. 

 

Jongdae had successfully gained his degree magna cum laude

 

Junmyeon had successfully gained his degree summa cum laude.

 

 

 

Something like this could have never even pass by near to Junmyeon expectations. He was from a humble family, he couldn't help much at home, all he could do is study and now with this degree he could finally do something big for his parents. He will never forget this scene. His mom and dad were watching him receive his degree, with their arms linked to each other as they teared up and clapped. By his side on the stage, stood Jongdae. The urge to hug him and kiss him right there was huge. But they couldn't. Maybe later when they are alone.

 

The night passed by really quickly. Soon enough Junmyeon was heading back to the dorm with his friends. Jongdae would stay the night in his bedroom, so they told the others and excused themselves. The moment Junmyeon walked in he feel himself saddening.

 

“Heey, what's wrong?” Jongdae reached out for him stroking Junmyeon’s back. “This is it…. This room is so full of memories… I can't believe we’ll have to leave it” Junmyeon started to cry against Jongdae’s shoulder as the other tried to calm him. “It is okay… This is not the end only the beginning. What matters is that we stay together right?” Jongdae whispered to him and Junmyeon slowly nodded. “Do you promise you won't leave me?” Junmyeon asks in a whisper. 

 

“I promise.” 

 

Soon, Junmyeon was home again. He inspected his old room carefully, it was just like he had left. But smaller. He chuckles at that thought. His journey wasn't over yet. He still has the biggest fight of his life to face. 

 

Many months of preparation lead to D-Day. Jongdae was to reveal his biggest secret, the one secret he couldn't keep to himself anymore. He wanted it and he will get it. It was very courageous of him to ask for permission of the Queen herself in front of his parents. 

 

Jongdae felt his legs shaking but he would never step back. Wearing the Korean Traditional Clothes, Hanbok, Jongdae sat on his knees in front of the Queen. He took a deep breathe in and told the whole situation, ignoring the gasps and surprised sounds coming from the others.

 

“Do please understand. Junmyeon will be a good consort. I’m absolutely sure of it. His achievements has always been outstanding ever since he was in kindergarten, high school, army and university. More than anyone else he is capable of being it.”

 

Silence fell for a moment inside the room. Jongdae’s parents were about to scold him for being ‘illogical’, ‘absurd’ and ‘irresponsible’. Which they later did, but in that moment the Queen shushed them and directed herself to Jongdae only. 

 

“Bring him here”. 

 

Jongdae thanked her and excused himself and walked towards his own bedroom. It wasn't that bad? He asked himself. He can't put his guard down, it's not like they were authorized to be together. But the Queen wanted to meet him, it could be a good sign right? Jongdae talked to the Queen representative once again and scheduled another meeting, this time he will bring Junmyeon.

 

 

Junmyeon shifted weirdly in his new attire, he wasn’t exactly used to traditional clothes, not the Royal ones. He kept a poker face as he waited sat with Jongdae at the majestic room inside the Royal House. “Are you nervous?” Jongdae asks placing his hand on top of Junmyeon’s. The paintings hung inside the room was definitely making Junmyeon weak, there were scenes of wars, of battles, weddings, families portrays. Some of them felt so familiar to him, others were completely unknown to him, “Y-Yeah… Just a little.Prince Imperial Yi Kang does give me a warm ish feeling..?” He ends up questioning more than affirming. “Why?” Jongdae asks just as confused. “I’m not sure he looks familiar?”

 

The boys were interrupted at this moment, it was time for the meeting.

 

Jongdae stands up holding his hand out for Junmyeon, who grabbed them and carefully got up as well, making their way inside the room. Jongdae walked inside while Junmyeon stopped at the door. Jongdae only realized he was waiting outside moments later, his boyfriend was kneeled down at the door, keeping his head down for a few moments before he silently made his way to sit beside Jongdae. Turns out, it was  an old politeness rule Jongdae himself didn’t know.

 

The Queen asked for an introduction. 

 

Jongdae introduced Junmyeon generally, leaving space to Junmyeon himself to talk. Junmyeon talked smoothly, using the right terms at the right moments, keeping the introduction light and comfortable to everyone. The Queen reacted as if it was the least she could expect from him and moved on into the talk.

 

“Considering the situation, I ought to give you tests that will prove you capable of being by Crown Prince Kim Jongdae’s side. I must alert you they won’t be easy and will consume most of your time and energy, would you still accept it, knowing it could, possibly, give you a very small chance to be Crown Prince Kim Jongdae’s Consort?”

 

“Your Majesty,  I accept it. I’m going to prove my love for Crown Prince Kim Jongdae, in all possible ways the Royal House may introduce”

 

Jongdae was lost between his own thoughts but he swore to God, if he heard the sentence ‘Crown Prince Kim Jongdae’ once more he was going to throw up. He simply hated that people called him that, and the way the Queen was using it as a form of  intimidating Junmyeon was really getting on his nerves.

 

“You surely is brave. Expect them to happen anytime soon. Thank you for your time.”

 

“Thank you for giving some of your precious time ma’am. It won’t got to waste.”

 

Junmyeon bowed 90 to the Queen and waited for Jongdae so they could leave.

 

The following days have been stressful for both Junmyeon and Jongdae who did not heard anything about the ‘tests’, whichever they were. Junmyeon although, made sure he was alert all time he didn’t leave his room for the while, scared he would miss anything notification or phone call, after all he haven’t told his own parents yet. It was in the day Junmyeon decided to go out for grocery shopping that his first test happened.

 

“Dae, are you really sure you are okay? It’s been so long that we haven’t seen each other… Have you been eating healthily?”

 

“I have Myeon, I’m actually worried about you. How are you dealing with all  _that_?”

 

“I’m alright, at first I didn’t want to go out of my room because I was scared I’d miss something, but I started to feel hungry and I don’t have any stock of chips anymore, which is a huge problem, you know that” Junmyeon giggled at the phone as he walked outside the story happily with his newly bought chips package inside a bag.

 

“You and your chips are basically inseparable! I found it so precious.” Jongdae tells him sighing in love in the end of the sentence.

 

“Do you know what it’s even precious? Y---” The phone went silent. 

 

Jongdae frowned confusedly. “Junmyeon?” He then heard the beep sound as if Junmyeon had hung up. He looked at his screen to find the sayings ‘call ended.’ A chill ran down his spine. Something had happened. Something definitely had happened to Junmyeon and he didn't know where he was. 

 

 

Things became all dark to Junmyeon. He felt his phone and bag fall from his hand and felt someone holding them behind him. He was in deep trouble. Was this a kidnap? Was he because something he  _did_? Was it because he was gay? Was it because he was in a  _secret relationship with Jongdae_? A million questions were spinning inside his head, the only thing he knew was the has tied up, with a bag on his head blocking his view and definitely kept on the back of a car in movement. 

 

Junmyeon was scared.  _So scared_. The was crying at some point and just praying. He remembers the training he had in Army for extreme situations and tried to out some of them in action. Keep your breathing calm will help, he needs to try to figure what he is being tied is made of what so he could possibly free himself. Felt like plastic. Something he had learnt how to cut off in army. He tried to search for something in the car but he was taken by force out of it and sat somewhere outside the place.

 

“Stay quiet if you want to live! Don't try any tricks! We will kill you in no time.” A voice said to him before removing the bag from his head. “Don't try anything funny.” 

 

Junmyeon was completely pale. The man walked inside a wooden house next to them, God Knows what for and left Junmyeon alone. He used that time to find his way into his pocket where he carried his house keys. It was his only hope. He held them firmly against the plastic thing around his hands and quickly rubbed on it, cutting the plastic slowly. He didn't completely cut it, before the man could walk back Junmyeon put his keys back to his pocket and pretended to still be in shock.

 

“Such a beautiful face you have here huh?” The man walked towards Junmyeon again squishing his face with his hands. “It would be such a pity if  _something_  happened to it hm?” He said grabbing a knife with the other hand and putting just above Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon looked at the knife carefully, it was really close to his skin. Dangerously close. He must be careful. “What is it, beautiful thing? Aren't you going to speak?” The man asks speaks against now touching the knife on Junmyeon’s cheek. 

 

Still carefully studying the area Junmyeon supposed the man was alone. Even if he had backups coming he could handle. Then, in a moment of adrenaline Junmyeon pulled his hands apart breaking the plastic that was holding his hands and used his knees together to impulse himself up and kick the man in his down area. With the sudden attack the man let the knife slip from his hand and cut Junmyeon’s cheek. Junmyeon punched the man the kicked the knife away from the man. He quickly ran away from the scene trying to find help, figuring they were in empty side of the city he hid inside an abandoned house. inside it he looked for a phone or computer. The house seemed to be old, finding only a old heavy house phone. “damn that.”

 

Junmyeon quickly dialed the emergency number but there was no sound on the other side. A voice could be heard from outside the house. “The area is clean, you can get out now.” He looked outside the window a big black car and a few security guards were outside. ‘The Royal Security’ Was written in the uniforms.

 

Walking outside the house, Junmyeon was taken back. “What is happening?”  he says putting his hands up. “It is okay, son. You are safe, you have passed the first test.” Junmyeon’s whole world made sense now. It was a kidnap situation test. He felt exhausted, physically and mentally. But the whole time he could only think of one person, _Jongdae_. “We are being you to the Royal House, after that you are discharged to go home.” Junmyeon bowed at the man and got inside the car. 

 

The security guards opened the doors of the House and kept walking side by side with Junmyeon. He had only being in that place once but he already knew where they were bringing him. The doors of the waiting room for netting with the Queen was opened and the first thing Junmyeon could hear was someone calling for his name and then hugging him tightly. Jongdae. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn't know, I swear I didn't. Forgive me” Jongdae cried into Junmyeon's ears while Junmyeon himself held into Jongdae crying. “It is okay” He said repeating a couple times in the world’s lowest whisper ever. Jongdae held Junmyeon’s face into his palms examining him. “What they did to you…” He said referring the cut on the side of his cheek. 

 

Before Junmyeon couldn't even reply the security parted them and rushed them inside the meeting room. Once again, Junmyeon insists on returning to the door, kneeling down and  _then_  he walked inside the room to sit beside Jongdae.

 

The whole experience has been recorded and watched closely by the Royal Family and crew. Junmyeon was graded 'excellent’ in self control, analysis of the situation, self defence and runaway skills.

 

"It was only the first test. Are you sure you want to continue?” The Queen asked Junmyeon, who quickly replied. "Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for your precious time.”

 

More and more challenges were applied to Junmyeon in the following weeks, tiring him mentally and physically and _hurting_  him. Jongdae could not bare watch his lover  suffer. He did not agree to any of that, but it was their chance, he couldn't lose it with a simple fight with his parents and The Queen after all the Junmyeon had been submitted to. 

 

That was his thought until one day. Junmyeon has been hospitalized after hurting his ankle in the same spot once again, making his injury worse. It was right after another test on his fighting skills, he managed to complete his test and right after the talk with the Queen, he  _walked_  to the nearest hospital and undertook a surgery to repair. 

 

Jongdae was completely heart broken. He cried from the moment Junmyeon called him he walked to the hospital, until the day after the surgery. He was furious. He couldn't believe his own family watched him get hurt, his own crew made Junmyeon’s life harder and hurt him.

 

Junmyeon took a long time to wake up from the surgery, the doctor said he could have had lack of sleep in that time being, and because of that the anaesthesia could be stronger. Jongdae didn't mind, he could take as much time as needed to recover and wake up, Jongdae was going to stay right there with him the whole time. The news about the young prince staying over the hospital quickly arrived at Royal House. Jongdae ignored the advices of returning home to not bring up suspicion, he held tightly into his lover’s hand and slept like that.

 

It was almost after 20 hours after the surgery that Junmyeon woke up. He vision felt blurry, the lights and sounds of the hospital were confusing him. “Junmyeon?” he heard a voice calling. “Junmyeon are you alright? It's me…” He voice was soft, Junmyeon blinked his eyes a couple of times before he could finally focus on Jongdae standing by his side. “You are here….” Junmyeon whispered tearing up and next thing he knew was a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, this is my fault” Jongdae hiccuped as he talked. 

 

Junmyeon caresses Jongdae’s back just like he used to do when they were about to fall asleep. “It is not your fault. I was clumsy” Junmyeon whispers still weakly. “If you didn't know me you wouldn't even be here, Myeon” He sniffed loudly. Junmyeon held into Jongdae's shoulders so he could look him directly at the eyes. “Don't ever say anything like that. You are the best thing that happened to me Kim Jongdae.  _I’m in love with you_.”

 

It was a hard time recovering at the hospital. Junmyeon would have to break down the news to his parents eventually, not to mention the expensive hospital bills. Junmyeon couldn't pay for them. It brought more and more tears to his eyes. He felt trapped. He couldn't leave the hospital anyways and hiding everything from his parents and everyone was draining all his energies. Jongdae was in pain seeing his boyfriend in pain. 

 

“Junmyeon-ah…” He heard a sweet voice calling from the door of the room. It was Junmyeon’s mother. She ran close to his bed to hold his hand. “What happened? How are you feeling?” She asks putting her hand on Junmyeon’s forehead. “I'm alright mom. It was just an accident, you know how I have an injury from the army.” He tells her patiently. “I know that's why you need to be more careful!!” She suddenly stops as Junmyeon’s father placed a hand on her shoulder, motioning to the now asleep Crown Prince Kim Jongdae  _holding hands with Junmyeon._

 

They needed to talk. Junmyeon knew it was coming, he only wish he could let his boyfriend rest a little. He turned to Jongdae carefully, running his fingers into his Jongdae’s curly hair. “Jongdae-yah… I’m so sorry…. My parents are here” With that last sentence Jongdae quickly got up, letting got of Junmyeon's hand and smiled embarrassed. “Miss and Mister Kim, I’m so sorry that was rude of me.” He said bowing down to Junmyeon's parents who awkwardly tried to bow as well, thinking it was rude not to bow to the Prince. “Oh-- You don't need to bow I’m so sorry once again.” Jongdae then bowed again and Junmyeon's parents felt even more awkward and bowed again to him. Junmyeon let out a laugh watching the scene. It was the first time Junmyeon genuinely laughed in a long time. Both Jongdae and Junmyeon’s parents looked at him surprised. “You laughed…” Jongdae says out loud in surprise and Junmyeon’s mom silently scolded “Why are you laughing of the Crown Prince-?!”

 

Junmyeon’s parents weren't exactly happy after listening to their story, they were rather surprised. First of how in the world would Junmyeon meet the Prince. Second how they were actually in a relationship once they are both male. The details of the stories were told more precisely, they even laughed here and there of some parts but it was still shocking to them. They didn't have much to say, ‘it can't be helped’. Junmyeon tried to see the bright side, they weren't exactly proud that their only son was homosexual but they weren't going to get in their way. 

 

“Mom, dad. I love you. I really do. I’m sorry if in the end I disappointed you. It was never my intention” Junmyeon told them as they had tears in their eyes, Jongdae was a little further away from them so they have some privacy. In the end, Junmyeon had came out to his parents unexpectedly. 

 

“We know Junmyeon. And we love you too. We just want the best for you. Don't get hurt, take care of yourself. And of Jongdae.” His mother sighed. “You were always our pride, you helped us in ways you can't imagine, you are a good son” 

 

“The best actually” His dad added making Junmyeon cry out loud again. They each have Junmyeon a hug and Jongdae a handshake, the doctor had asked for the visits to give Junmyeon space since his heart beats and pressure were getting too affected. After giving Junmyeon his remedies and adjusting himself to sleep the doctor left Junmyeon and Jongdae alone again.

 

“Are you okay? You were so brave.” Jongdae says sitting on the chair he had by the side of Junmyeon’s bed. “I’m alright. That had a lot of feelings involved. Thank you” Junmyeon says and Jongdae reaches out for Junmyeon's hand. “For what?” 

 

“For being in my life.”

 

 

Some days after that Junmyeon has been discharged from the hospital, the bills were paid by an anonymous person, leaving the message “get well soon” To Junmyeon, who was still a little groggy because of the remedies he had so he didn't ask much but was truly thankful to whoever it was. 

 

Once Junmyeon was safe at home Jongdae walked furiously into the Royal House. Things felt different, it was silent. Jongdae asked once again to talk to the Queen and his parents, in the same afternoon they were in the meeting room once again.

 

“Where's Junmyeon?” Jongdae’s mother asked

 

“He is home, injured.” 

 

“When did he injury himself?” His father now asked

 

“Your last little test. He has an ankle injury of his period in army, when he was serving your country. He hurt it again in the same spot but held his pain in his way here, he talked in this exact same run and left for the hospital right after here.  _Walking_ ”

 

Jongdae felt the silence in the room take over. “He is not rich. He isn't. The closest hospital here is happened to be one of the most expensive one, where he had to undertake an emergency surgery to repair his ankle. He would get broke only by paying the bill. I paid for him with my own money, because I don't want to see him broke. Now if something happens again and I’m not there God knows what could have happened because of you.” Jongdae might be over the limit now, but he didn't care, those people hurt Junmyeon. “Since when we have such tests anyways? Junmyeon is competent to be my husband. No one in this family has suffered as much as he did only to prove his love for me.” Jongdae was now crying “I don't understand why, I don't understand why it is so hard to accept him? Are you trying to kill him so he doesn't marry me? Do you want to hurt him so bad he is not able to do the things he love? To be with me? Junmyeon doesn't gives up easily, he would keep hurting himself until he actually marries me. Please show you are still human…. Please… Stop hurting him. I beg.” Jongdae kneeled down in front of them. “Discount on me. Just please let him alone.” 

 

•

 

It has been a few days since Jongdae nor Junmyeon haven't heard anything from the Royal House. There, things were rather hectic with more events and inaugurations coming up next. At least like that Jongdae could distract himself. People were treating him normally, as if his begging never happened. It made him crazy.

 

His phone calls with Junmyeon was frequent once again, they talked about everything. Jongdae was happy to know Junmyeon could finally take off the stitches from the surgery and soon walk on his own again.

 

“Won't it hurt? Jongdae asks Junmyeon about as he puts the phone on speaker mode so he could finish writing a speech.

 

“Probably!” Junmyeon laughed in the other side of the speaker. “But I need to face that pain so I can walk again, I need to face it!” 

 

“Kim Junmyeon you are an inspiration did you know that? I have never met anyone half as extraordinary as you are” 

 

“Awww come on, Dae. I bet you have met any other people and heros who did extraordinary things. I’m just trying to walk”

 

“After you hurt yourself to prove my family you love me. I have never seen anything this extraordinary.”

 

“Don't make me cry…” Junmyeon whined

 

“I mean what I said” All Jongdae could hear was Junmyeon sniffing in the other side. “How's your parents?” Jongdae asks trying to change topic

 

“They are fine, they aren't treating me like a stranger, They help me a lot moving inside the house, I think they meant what they said in the hospital. They still love me, they have the same answer every time ‘it can't be helped’ but they aren't in our way.” Junmyeon tells him.

 

“Wish my family would be this supporting…” Jongdae trails off stopping himself from writing. “Can't be helped that either” 

 

“Jongdae…. Let's have hope.” Junmyeon tells him softly. “It is getting late, Dae. Tomorrow you have another busy day. Please get some rest”

 

“I will be doing so. I love you Junmyeon. Please be well.”

 

“I love you too. Stay healthy and be safe, goodnight”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Jongdae sighed loudly folding his arms on the desk and placed his head on them. He soon started to crying. His figure was shaking from pain, he couldn't bare staying away from Junmyeon, he couldn't bare imagine his life without him. 

 

What he did not know was that Jongdae’s mom watched him at the door. She was there to bring him an extra blanket since it was cold that night but she ended listening everything. To Junmyeon’s call to her own son crying. She moved inside the room silently only putting the blanket around Jongdae’s shoulders. “You really love him..” He whispers to him massaging his back. “You should have noticed by now.” she simply says. “I’m sorry son… I know it's hard”

 

“No you don't.” Jongdae shoots back. “Perhaps not the way you expect me to understand but I do in a way. When I fell in love with your dad, he almost didn't pass through it. He was a commoner like Junmyeon. We met in college, just like you two. But mom wanted me to marry a lord instead. The lord was awful, he was boring and couldn't do a thing right. Mom was harsh on Junmyeon. Your dad only needed two tests and he barely completed.Junmyeon was been perfect in all his tests.” She sighs. “It is not that Junmyeon isn't allowed.” Jongdae quickly turned to her frowning. “It's not?”

 

“No… The Queen thinks he's  _too_  perfect. Just like Dad and I think. There's something about him that is  _different_. He knows how to handle situations, he knows how to be polite, it feels like he is already a Prince.”

 

“Mom…” Jongdae cries again pulling his mother into a tight hug. 

 

“The reverence he does every time he walks inside the room, it has been used since Imperial Japan.” 

 

“What..? How does he knows about it?”

 

“We don't know. Maybe he was a Prince in his past life”

 

•

 

After Jongdae’s talk to his mother the things she had told him was truth. Once Junmyeon fully recovered from his injury he was called for an official meeting in the Royal House. Jongdae had only told Junmyeon partially of his talk with his mom. There was some things they would figure themselves.

 

Both men were nervous about it. There was still a chance the things Jongdae’s mom told him not really happen, but Jongdae chose to hold onto the small chances they had. “Are you ready?” He asks Junmyeon 

 

“I-I don't know. I'm still nervous about it, this is really D-Day for us isn't it?”

 

“Even if things doesn't go as expected I’ll be by your side holding your hand” Jongdae tells him.

 

They were called in right after, this time Jongdae stayed by Junmyeon’s side as he kneeled down on the door. Jongdae copied Junmyeon’s movements and helped him get up without hurting his ankle.

 

They were a pile of nervousness. Secretly holding each other’s hand they kneeled again in front of Jongdae’s parents and Queen as he waited for the results.

 

“Kim Junmyeon, you have shown great skills in all of tests here by provided by the Royal House. I, in name of the Royal Family…. apologies to you.” The Queen made a brief pause making Junmyeon squeeze Jongdae's hand thinking the worst. “We apologize for being you so much inconveniences during the period of testing and worsening a previous injury. For that our honest apologies.” All of the three then bowed slightly to Junmyeon.

 

“And now about your situation. After careful analysis of results and study of your past, we consider you Kim Junmyeon…..” Another paused was giving by the Queen. “Eligible as a husband consort of Crown Prince Kim Jongdae. Congratulations.” 

 

 

Junmyeon could hear the voices but couldn't process once again. A pair of arm were wrapped around him, he could feel Jongdae’s essence. The essence he will feel every single day of the rest of his life. Both cried. Both were a sobbing mess hugged to each other in front of Jongdae’s parents, and the Queen of South Korea.

 

The followings weeks before the official announcement, Junmyeon was requested to move into a expert room in the Royal House, for his own protection. His family had now their own security guards just in case. The preparation for the announcement had to be careful, although the Royal Family’s decisions shouldn't be doubted, there were chances that some people wouldn't take the announcement well.

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon were being prepared in every way possible, from posture to speech, visual, body language and so goes on. When the day finally came Jongdae was confident. He wore a suit specially made for him, in front of him, was the official announcement document framed into a supposed who was a few minutes of being dislocated to the gates of the Royal House.

 

Smiling to himself, Jongdae touches the frame carefully brushing it on their framed names. Jongdae’s father was watching him from distance and walked towards him, placing a hand on his son shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asks Jongdae gently.

 

“More than ready.” Jongdae smiles widely facing his father. “You really want this, don't you…”

 

“Yes, father. It is everything I want. After meeting him I knew I wouldn't be able to live without him. When he talks to me, it feels like he  _understands_. It feels like he  _genuinely_  cares. Not like the others the family had tried to introduce me to. There’s no one else like him and there will never be.” Jongdae’s father then patted his son’s back before smiling at. “Congratulations, son. Be happy”

 

“Um Dad?” Jongdae calls before his father leaves. “Mom told me about… you know the things you went through, the things they made you do like they did to Junmyeon… You did well.” 

 

“Thank you son… Junmyeon went through a lot more than I did. He is a good man. A good man in love. I was rooting for him.”

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon watched nervously as the Royal Guards brings the Framed Document outside. They didn't exactly know how people outside would react to it. And to be honest, it was a mixture of emotions. They saw people screaming and crying, some where perplexed and shocked by the news. There was all kinds of reaction. Soon enough the television people were there to record the news. Jongdae and Junmyeon knew they would have to be doing an interview shortly after the announcement.

 

They tried to keep the most important facts organized in their minds, how they met, how was the process of authorization from the Royal House, about Junmyeon’s test, and a little about the new Prince Consort life story.

 

By the end of the day both were tired, what they most wanted to do was to cuddle each other so they can fell asleep peacefully. Unfortunately, sharing a room in the Royal House was only possible after marriage.

 

Some time later when things started to calm down, their wedding preparation was being planned. Junmyeon has been living for some time in the Royal House but did not attend to as much events as Jongdae did, in the end he was  _still_ the commoner that the Crown Prince was going to marry, not royalty yet. 

 

When Jongdae asked Junmyeon what his dream wedding would be like, Junmyeon told him he had never really thought of getting married. All what Junmyeon had ever planned for his life was to get into university and graduate with good grades, so he can help his family to have a better life. Although now….After the engagement announcement he was forbidden of working regular jobs like others commoners would have, Junmyeon felt bad about it but… he really loves Jongdae. He would give up his privacy and freedom only to be by Jongdae’s side, to see him, to touch him, to kiss him.

 

The kingdom was hectic, there were gossips everywhere, people protesting against the marriage, sending letter with their own beliefs why the decision should be rethought. The Royal House had to make another announcement condemning the ones who dared referring to the Crown Prince and his fiancé in harmful ways. Security for the couple has been increased, Junmyeon was asked to make smooth appearances with Jongdae so that people could get used to them and perhaps calm down about them. 

 

Junmyeon and Jongdae officially got married on the beginning of spring in the next year. It was a beautiful ceremony, the Royal Council opted to keep the elements of a traditional Royal Wedding but also changed other things. Both men wore Hanboks in the same colours, on Jongdae’s head was placed a traditional crown for Crown Princes, it was smaller than what the King or Queen would wear, but it was just as majestic. Junmyeon didn't wear anything on his head, except for a simple sangtugwan. 

 

The couple stood before the public with their hands behind their back, and kneeled down in front of them, heads down. It was meaningful gesture they wanted to represent. Gratefulness, Humbleness, Forgiveness and Acceptance. A few moments the people who watched them kneeled down for them in return. The ceremony continued, they remained kneeled down as they heard the wedding speech. 

 

It talked about partnership, protection, happiness, help and health, they ought to obey each other, to talk whenever they had a problem and live peacefully together. They were blessed for a successful reign once their time comes. A sign was given so Jongdae could stand, he walked towards the Master of Ceremonies. It was time for Junmyeon’s introduction in the Royal Family. 

 

Jongdae felt nervous for him. As protocol he must have his arms behind his back for the whole time, but since no one was looking behind his back, he held onto his sleeves tightly. Junmyeon was reminded of all his obligations once he inherit the tile, of all rules he must respect and followed. After agreeing to them, making a vow to protect the title and Crown Prince Kim Jongdae, a symbolic crown was placed on his head. The crown has been blessed moments before by the Royal Family and Queen herself. Junmyeon was asked to get up in mid of loud cheering sounds and commemoration coming from the crowd. He bowed 90° to the crowd, staying like that for a while before joining Jongdae in the side of the Master Of Ceremony. 

 

Finally, Jongdae held Junmyeon’s hand and kissed his cheek lovely. The public all did a “own” sound and still cheered at them for a second kiss. Junmyeon tried to keep his smile simple and discreet but he couldn't help that moment, even the Master Of Ceremony teased them for a second kiss. Jongdae then laughed the way Junmyeon and everyone in the crowd loved and turned himself to Junmyeon, sealing their promises and vows with a kiss.

 

The after party was more reserved to their guests. Junmyeon and Jongdae had invited their friends from University, once they spotted the friends they excused themselves to greet them. 

 

“Look the couple of the century!!” Chanyeol exclaimed with a big smile as they walked towards them.

“Guys come on..” Jongdae laughs shyly at the tallest, receiving each one with hugs and good wishes. “Why is there some of your Royal Relatives looking at us like that Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked playfully noticing some women looked at them widened eyes and shocked.

 

“Oh that… People aren't supposed to hug Royal figures” Jongdae explains chucking at their friends reaction after they had done all that, and being loud. “It is okay, you are my friends, my only wish was that you treated me as an equal and you always did. Thank you” Jongdae smiles widely at them. 

 

Unfortunately the party was getting to its wrap up. People were leaving the place, while just a few other people working in the party and close relatives were still there. Junmyeon and Jongdae were sat on their table chairs, slowly starting to feel the drowsiness taking over them.

 

“Myeon….are you sleepy?” Jongdae asked his husband, feeling sleepy himself.

 

“No…. I’m not too sleepy.” Junmyeon replies with a soft smile on his face. He didn't change at all in the end.

 

*

 

That night was the first night they could share Jongdae’s room. The Crown Prince and Consort’s Room. 

 

“Oh my God!! Look the size of your bed!!” Junmyeon exclaimed the moment he walked inside. “Have you slept in this huge bed all your life??” He turned to Jongdae with sparkling eyes.

 

“It isn't that big…” Jongdae tells him walking towards Junmyeon, and studied his sparkling eyes. “Go ahead” Jongdae tells him. “I know you want to do it” 

 

Junmyeon smiled ever wider and kisses Jongdae’s cheek before throwing himself into the bed, just like he did in their holiday runaway. “This is so comfy!!” He tells Jongdae, who soon after crawled into bed to lay next to Junmyeon. 

 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am” Jongdae tells him, Junmyeon confusedly looked at him. “For having this huge bed all your life?”

 

Jongdae laughs. “Of course no!!” He shakes his head reaching for Junmyeon’s hand. “For having you for all my life”. Junmyeon blushed madly trying to hide it with his palms. “I love you” Junmyeon simply whispered.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Later that night a light knock was heard on their bedroom door. Once Jongdae, already wearing pajamas, opened it one of the guards hands him a small thin package in gift wrap. “From the Queen. Have a goodnight” The man said before walking away. Jongdae inspected the package before he walked back to the bed with Junmyeon. 

 

“Your Royal Pajamas are cute” Junmyeon tells him in bed. “It makes your Royal butt extra rounded” Jongdae widens his eyes in pure shock and starts to laugh. “What are you talking about-” They laugh loudly for a few moments happily.

 

“What was that about?” Junmyeon asks referring on the man in their door some minutes ago. “Oh.. He brought this” He showed Junmyeon the small package. “He said it was a gift from the Queen. Do you want to open it together?”

 

Junmyeon nodded smiling softly then both of them tried to rip the gift wrap slowly, pulling out a picture out of. The couple stared at the picture dumbfounded for a moment, analysing what was in front of them. It was a picture of a Prince of Korea from Imperial Japan Era. He looked just like Junmyeon. Jongdae would memorize the picture and then look at his husband comparing both of them.

 

“He looks like you…” Jongdae whispered. Another paper fell from the package, it was a handwritten note mostly liked to be written by the Queen. It was telling about a belief, that humans have more than one life. Once they die, they will be reborn in some point again, some characteristics can remain in the person’s other lives. In the note, the Queen explained it doesn't mean Junmyeon is him. It doesn't mean he had lived in the same House in his past life. It was only a gift with a  small curiosity.

 

Junmyeon felt tears running down his cheek, the moment the sniffed was when Jongdae noticed his husband crying. “Why are you crying?” Jongdae asks him pulling into a hug. “I don't know…. I’m just….Touched…. This is so sweet”

 

“Oh… Junmyeon… You are the sweetest in here”

 

 

Years later their wedding, Junmyeon and Jongdae were blessed once again. Kim Dynasty was welcoming the new member of the family.  _A new prince_.

 

Crown Prince Kim Jongdae and Consort Kim Junmyeon had found a surrogate to give birth to their baby, Jongdae’s cousin had agreed to. There was a big discussion within the House about whose sperm was going to be used. Jongdae defended that the decision should be only Junmyeon and Jongdae's only but the Royal Council and the couple's own parents tried in interfere having their thoughts spoken. 

 

The House believed since the surrogate had Royal genes, the baby should be fully and purely Royal while Jongdae defended that it should be Junmyeon’s since the baby already had half of the Royal genes. The argument went on for months and wasn't decided until the day of fertilization.

_Jongdae sneaked into the lab where they kept the labeled cylinders and mixed them. No one knew which one was each, not even Jongdae._

 

When the baby was born Junmyeon said the baby had Jongdae’s eyes, Jongdae said the baby had Junmyeon’s smile.


End file.
